


For Who I Am sexytimes drabble

by likeasouffle



Series: For Who I Am [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Exhibitionism, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ellamenno's prompt: "Since you mentioned prompts for your latest story...I'll happily be the first perv who asks to see something about how they negotiate the sexually active part of their relationship, once they get there...."<br/><a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/76197800169/since-you-mentioned-prompts-for-your-latest">Read on Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	For Who I Am sexytimes drabble

"Shhhh, isn’t your roommate home?" Blaine fell backward onto the bed, giggling.

"Oh, as if she’ll mind." Kurt landed on top and his eyes darted between Blaine’s eyes and lips. "She thinks we’re both hot."

Blaine laughed out loud and covered their mouth. “Oh my god!”

"Seriously, maybe we should try to be _louder._ " Kurt rolled his eyes, then put on a serious face and called out: " _Oh, Blaine!_ ”

"Maybe we should try calling out _her_ name.”

Kurt laughed against Blaine’s neck.

“ _Oh, Rachel!_ " Blaine said in an imitation of Kurt’s stage-shout.

“ _Yes_.”

Blaine cracked up laughing, but it turned into a moan as they felt Kurt’s lips against theirs. “ _Mmm_.”  Blaine grabbed onto Kurt’s waist to pull him closer.

"Wait, is this -" Kurt pulled back.

"Mm?" Blaine blinked their eyes open distractedly.

"Is this actually working for you?"

Blaine blushed. “Uh…”

"Because I could go get her if you -"

"Oh my god."

"We could ask her to join in -" Kurt turned as if to get up out of bed.

Blaine smacked Kurt’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

Kurt threw his head back and cackled.

Blaine turned their head to the side to hide their face against the pillow.

"Well if you don’t want to make out with Rachel, then what _do_ you want to do?”

Blaine grinned as Kurt kissed their neck, then grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled it _down_ , guiding it unsubtly into their pants. “Mmm…”

Kurt smiled wickedly and rubbed. He dropped his hip onto the bed beside Blaine and pressed his body close as he explored. He tilted his head. “You stopped wearing your, uh -“

"My fake dick?"

Kurt giggled.

"Yeah." Blaine closed their eyes and mumbled distractedly: "It’s kind of a pain, I don’t know, I’m fine without it."

"Am I doing this right?"

"Here, let me." Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and manipulated it, pressing themself with Kurt’s fingers. "Oh _god_.” They arched up and threw their head back.

Kurt grinded against Blaine’s hip. “I like this.”

"Mm?"

"You just using my hand like this." Kurt kept his gaze on the movements of his hand through the fabric of Blaine’s pants. "Bossy."

Blaine laughed and groaned, and felt Kurt kiss their mouth. They gasped. “I want you to fuck me.”

"Oh my god." Kurt closed his eyes.

"Okay?"

Kurt sighed against Blaine’s ear, kissed it, and whispered: “Are you sure you don’t want Rachel to do it?”

Blaine laughed. “Shut up and take your pants off.”

Kurt grinned. “Yes sir.”


End file.
